


Grim Born

by RoseQuartz_Changeling



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Viggo Grimborn Cult
Genre: Brother Feels, Confrontations, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Lava - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2, Pre-How To Train Your Dragon 2, Race To The Edge, Sibling Rivalry, The Edge - Freeform, The Northern Markets, dragon love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseQuartz_Changeling/pseuds/RoseQuartz_Changeling
Summary: It was his fault that he was “dead”. He had made a great error, yet this was one he did not regret. Viggo had considered dragons equals, something that a certain Hiccup Haddock the third had not seen nor expected from him. That, was his downfall. Oh how Hiccup had hated Viggo, he had loathed Viggo with all of his being. At least until the red oleander.Viggo Grimborn didn't really die at Johann's base, instead the skrill gave it's life for his.he has been living in hiding since then, lonely (not that he will admit it) and bored. when he buys a rare dragon from the northern markets, his life takes a turn for the better. and maybe, just maybe, he's ready to be alive again.I'm really bad at summaries





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been rumbling around in my head for quite some time, at first it simply took place after Shell Shocked, Viggo lost his leg, and had a Night Fury. and I did start writing that with my friend.  
> But then it became less, ummmm, OP. I saved Toothless's uniqueness, and Hiccups, I came up with a different dragon for him, I made it post-HTTYD 2, and Included some really neato aspects that I personally really like. but I won't spoil it for you^^
> 
> Sorry, I made a quick edit

“Hiccup!” Viggo didn’t know why he had called out his enemy’s name, perhaps it was instinct.  
With a thud he hit a rock within the the volcano’s crater, and all of the wind was knocked out of him. Still struggling for breath, he pushed himself up. But then a thought hit him. If he had survived the fall then maybe the Dragon Eye had too!  
Viggo scrambled up and looked around, he could tell that this area of the volcano’s crater was a out of view if one were to be looking down, like Hiccup and the Dragon Riders undoubtedly were.  
Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a gleam, like a Dragon eye lense.  
Leaping over the many rocks littering the lava, he reached for the Dragon Eye.  
All of a sudden a burst of lava came up and splashed his face. He screamed in agony, with his hand over his face, he once again tried to reach the Dragon Eye.  
But it was futile, the device was to far away and the rumbling of the volcano was making it to dangerous.  
He turned, his face screaming in agony the entire time. It was a wonder he was still conscious, in fact darkness was creeping into the edge of his vision.  
By using every bit of willpower he had left, Viggo managed to climb out before the volcano exploded.  
Then, it was blissfully black.

 

Standing behind a tree, Viggo watched Hiccup land Toothless, and start walking around.  
The viking probably already knew that it was not his father who had sent him the message.  
He saw them see the Maces and Talons piece that he set up on a nearby stump, and he saw Toothless start growling. They knew this was his doing.  
Viggo stepped out. “The Accomplice. One of the most important pieces in all of Maces & Talons, allowing a player to use an opponent's piece for their own ends. You can certainly win without it, but with it, you can attain total victory.”  
As the black dragon prepared to fire on the scarred man, he stepped aside and the trap he had set up fired a rope at the night fury and tied his mouth shut. Hiccup drew his firesword.  
“Stand down. I don't want to fight.” Viggo said holding his arms out. Hiccup looked at him warily.  
“Yeah, I figured it was you.” said the viking  
Viggo smiled. “Hmm. I'm impressed. For once, you're thinking a few moves ahead. However, I can't let you take too much credit. A false Terror Mail is not my most clever ruse, but time was of the essence.”  
Hiccup glared at him.  
“What do you want Viggo?”  
The scarred man’s smile faded. “It appears Johann and Krogan have decided I am expendable. I was given false information regarding the location of a Dragon Eye lens, and they attempted to drop a mountain on me. Luckily, I managed to escape.”  
Hiccup ducked his head, eyes narrowing” And you expect me to believe this?”  
The scarred looked at the viking calmly. “Believe it or not, it is the absolute truth.” Viggo smirked. “Can you imagine the pain of betrayal, Hiccup?”  
“I can!” he shouted. Hiccup charged at Viggo with his firesword. the scarred man pulled his own firesword out from behind his back, blocking the viking’s with it  
“What?!” said Hiccup, his confusion momentarily overcoming his anger.  
Viggo smiled. “I liked your fire sword so much I made my own-- with improvements, of course.” He pushed the viking back. “I only want to talk!”  
Hiccup ran at him again.”There's nothing to talk about!”  
Viggo blocked the viking with his sword again, grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground. The viking gasped.  
As he got up the scarred man held out his arm. “Please!”  
Hiccup attacked him again. Viggo parried and parried again only doing enough to make sure he didn’t get hurt. Once again, Hiccup was pushing against him, their swords locked in place. “Please! If you'd just!” Viggo paused. “Enough!” he using his pinky, he clicked one mechanisms on his sword. A burst of zippleback gas came out, turning quickly he lit it, the explosion tossed Hiccup against a tree. “This is pointless”. The scarred man walked over to Toothless. “Easy, dragon.” he severed the rope holding the night fury’s mouth shut. He then turned and walked over to the downed viking, he placed his sword on the ground. “Please listen to me, Hiccup. I need your help.”  
Viggo helped him up and they walked over to the fire he had prepared.  
He went and grabbed a few fish from his hiding place and started roasting them.  
“I won't spend the rest of my life waiting for Johann or Krogan to kill me. I must strike first.”  
Hiccup’s frown deepened “Hey, I'll tell you what-- I'll defeat Joann, and you can watch from your cell on Outcast Island. Does that sound good?”  
Viggo laughed, “Oh, Hiccup, you have many admirable qualities, but ruthlessness is not one of them. You are too good, too pure, too innocent, which will get you or someone you love killed, without that ruthlessness you will fail against Johann.”  
Viggo wordlessly offered the fish to Hiccup, when he declined the scarred man threw it to Toothless.  
The dragon sniffed it, then deciding it was safe to eat, did so.  
“The truth is, I can't exact my revenge without you or your Night Fury. And once Johann and Krogan are defeated, I will disappear.” Viggo placed his fist on his chest. “You have my word.”  
Hiccups fist clenched. “And what good is your word, Viggo? After everything you've done, all the dragons and people you've hurt, you expect me to believe you? I will never help you.”  
Viggo looked at him. “Even if it means acquiring Johann's Dragon Eye and all his lenses?”  
Hiccups frown deepened further, if it was possible. “I don't trust you.”  
Viggo sat back. “That’s a shame”  
“Hiccup, do you know what red oleander is?” he said, seemingly making idle talk.  
Hiccup, trying to get an edge in whatever game Viggo was playing said “Of course”  
Viggo chuckled. “Well, you don't, actually. If you did, you would know that if the flower is ingested by a dragon, it will cause a slow, agonizing death. Dragons won't go near it, due to its pungent odor, but if it is disguised with another strong smell-- something like, say fish…”  
Hiccup’s eyes widened, he looked at Toothless. The viking lunged at the scarred man.  
“You give me the antidote!”  
Viggo lifted his arm up to shield himself if the viking did indeed decide to attack.  
“I don't have it. Only Johann does. Help me and I will get you the antidote. Otherwise, in three days' time, your dragon will die.”  
Hiccup sat back down glaring at him with hatred.  
“What's the plan?”  
“We infiltrate Johann's base and steal the Dragon Eye and lenses, making Johann worthless to Krogan. And they will destroy each other.”  
“How do you figure?”  
“Krogan doesn't actually work for Johann. He's employed by a mysterious buyer from the North.”  
“"Mysterious buyer"? Who?”  
“Hmm, Johann would never tell me. Perhaps he thought if I knew, I would eliminate him and take the contract myself-- which, of course, I would.”  
“Such honor.” Viggo smiled at Hiccup  
“I am simply a businessman.”  
“I'm sure the Dragon Eye and lenses will be heavily guarded.”  
“Of course.”  
“Booby-trapped.”  
“Undoubtedly.”  
“So how do you expect to get them?” asked the viking  
Viggo held up the Accomplice “With this.”

 

You okay, bud? Hiccup leaned forward and patted his dragon on the head.  
Viggo was looking around distracted. “The symptoms won't come on for another day or so. By the time we've concluded our business; your dragon will have the antidote.” Hiccup turned and glared at Viggo “Oh, don't be like that, Hiccup! What did I tell you about ruthlessness?”  
“You poisoned my dragon, Viggo. What'd you expect? You think we're gonna be best friends?” Hiccup looked like he would love nothing more than knocking Viggo of his dragon.  
Viggo looked at the viking coolly. “Toothless will be fine. You have my word.” Viggo pointed to the top of the island. “Fly to that mountaintop.”  
At the top there was swirling snow and freezing cold.  
Viggo slid of the night fury.  
Hiccup stayed on. “Viggo, what are we doing here?”  
The scarred man was walking away from him towards the snowstorm. “In ancient times, the Singetail was one of the most feared dragons.” the elder man pulled out a dagger “However, there was one dragon whose powerful blasts could neutralize the Singetail's fire.” he held up the dagger and a blast of lightning struck it. “Meet our accomplice, Hiccup, the Singetail's only predator... the Skrill.” a huge dragon came flying down, electricity crackled among its many purple spines  
Hiccup and Toothless stood back. “Are you insane? Do you have any idea how territorial the Skrill is?”  
Viggo turned towards him. “We don't have much time. Get--”  
Hiccup looked furious. “If you think I'm gonna help you capture and torture this dragon for your revenge, you've got another thing coming.”  
Viggo sighed, this was no time for games. “You're in no position to bargain.” as Toothless got ready to fire, he shouted “Don't aggravate it.”  
Hiccup refused to listen. “I am not…” The skrill shot a blast of lightning at the duo. Lighting Toothless’s prosthetic tail on fire, and bringing him crashing down to earth.  
“Do not fire!” Viggo yelled, slowly waved the charged dagger in front of the skrill, it slowly landed in front of him. “That's right. That's right.” now speaking to Hiccup instead of the skrill. “Berserkers used metal daggers to lure skrills into traps. The dragon is drawn to this due to its electrical properties.” he spoke to the skrill once again. “That's right. We are not enemies.” he carefully put his hand on the dragon’s snout “There's no way I would torture this dragon.”  
Hiccup’s eyes were wide. “Whoa, I never thought I would hear you say that.”  
Viggo looked at the viking, seeming almost bored, as if taming skrills was something he did every day. “Do you have a spare tail in that saddlebag?” Hiccup nodded “Good. Get Toothless ready to fly”.  
As they were flying above the Dragon hunter camp, Viggo threw his charged knife down onto a lookout post, the hunters on lookout edged over to it, almost as if waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden a blast of lightning threw them back, and then the skrill descended.  
Blasting it’s lightning everywhere, providing a significant distraction. While they ran in.  
Crouching behind a rock, Hiccup quickly addressed Viggo.  
“Okay, here's the plan.”  
Viggo pulled out another dagger. “I want to thank you, Hiccup, for getting me this far.”  
Hiccup turned. “What?” the scarred man grabbed the viking and brought the dagger to his throat. Toothless started growling, but before he could do anything.  
“One move, and your master dies.”  
As dragon hunters surround their hiding spot Viggo slowly dragged himself and Hiccup into view.  
Krogan looked shocked. “Grimborn? I thought you were dead.”  
Johann came forward. “I must apologize, Viggo, for what happened in those caves. Some of my flyers became overzealous.”  
Viggo smiled at the traitor. “Were our roles reversed, I would've done the same. To prove that there are no hard feelings, I've brought you a gift.”  
Hiccup looked at Viggo looking both angry and shocked. “What are you doing?”  
Viggo looked at Hiccup coldly. “I told you. You're too pure, Hiccup, too innocent One day, it would get you killed.” 

 

Johann’s men threw Hiccup and his dragon into a cage.  
Hiccup grabbed the bars and stuck his head out. “I knew you'd betray me, Viggo. You didn't change. After all of your flowery talk, you are nothing more than a common criminal!”  
Johann seemed slightly impressed. “Tell me, Viggo, how did you manage to capture Hiccup and the Night Fury, when so many others, including me, have failed?” he said  
Viggo looked amused. “It was my greatest gambit. Simple, but effective. I convinced him that I wanted to betray you and I needed his help.”  
“Impressive.” Viggo smiled on the inside, the traitor was definitely impressed  
“And what about the Skrill?” Krogan, his eyes narrowing  
The scarred man dipped his head “A necessary evil to get him to trust me. I do hope none of your Flyers were injured in the battle.” he smirked.  
Krogan pulled out his halberd. “Let's just get this over with and kill the boy.”  
Viggo looked at the dark man like he was an idiot. “Need I remind you that lenses are our number-one priority? We only need one more. Hiccup here can bring it to us.”  
Johann butted in. “This conversation would be better served in private.”  
Viggo and Krogan followed Johann out of the room with the cage and down the hall and into a study.  
Krogan looked at Vigge like he was an idiot. “Now Hiccup knows how many lenses we have. Your loose lips could bring us all down.”  
Viggo folded his hands behind his back, as was his habit. “As usual, Krogan, you're missing the big picture. We've won. With Hiccup captured, we can get anything out of those weak-willed Berkians and the Dragon Riders.”  
A vein started bulging Krogan’s forehead. “Have you forgotten about the King of Dragons and our buyer? This will only slow us down.”  
Viggo clenched his fists. “I'm sorry. Who was the one who actually captured Hiccup Haddock? Perhaps your employer would like to know about his star pupil's consistent failure.”  
Krogan started towards the scarred man. “How dare you?”  
Johann facepalmed. “This bickering is pointless. Get rid of the boy.”  
As the dark man started towards the door Viggo held out his arm.  
“Wait.”  
Krogan turned towards him. “Why do you want him alive? He scarred your face, destroyed your brother, and decimated your empire.”  
Johann butted in. “And humiliated you with defeat after defeat.” Johann pinned Viggo against the wall. “You thought I wouldn't figure you out? I can smell betrayal coming from a mile away. I didn't spend years sniveling at the feet of every Viking on the Archipelago to be destroyed by some two-bit crime lord!”  
Viggo looked startled at first, but then smiled and started letting out zippleback gas from his firesword with a loud hissing noise.  
Krogan looked around. “What's. That. Noise?”  
Viggo pushed Johann of him and set the gas on fire, the explosion threw them back. And Viggo ran out of the room  
running out of the room, hearing Johann and Krogan’s screaming and cursing, running past multiple guards. He saw the room where the skrill was being held, it was bound down into the water by dragon proof chains. Viggo sighed and walked up to it.  
“Oh, I hope you trust me, dragon.” he said, and brought his sword down on the chains. They broke with a clank.  
Fighting past many soldiers, not really caring whether they lived or died, Viggo felt arrows pierce his back many times. but he didn’t care, he had to get to Hiccup. He ran past one room, than another, then he heard the vikings voice.  
“What? They knew we were coming. Viggo tipped Johann off! How could I have been so stupid?”  
Viggo walked into the room, the skrill behind him. He leaned against the wall. “Apparently, Johann wasn't as easy to fool as I thought.”  
Hiccup ran at him. “You double-crossing... the antidote. Viggo, where is the antidote?”  
Viggo laughed hoarsely. “Oh, there isn't one. You really don't know your oleanders do you, Hiccup? Red oleander is harmless to dragons. I knew there was no other way to get your help. I would never harm such a magnificent creature.” Viggo groaned. The purple dragon walked over to Toothless. “When Johann and Krogan left me for dead, a Monstrous Nightmare saved me. I spent my whole life hunting dragons, killing them. And I've come to respect them as equals. You taught me that, Hiccup. That's the final irony, I suppose.”  
Viggo groaned again and fell onto a table, revealing the arrows stuck in his back.  
Hiccup gasped. “Viggo!” the viking ran over to him and started supporting him.  
Viggo laughed. “Oh, this is it for me, the end of the game.”  
“Viggo…” Hiccup trailed off.  
Viggo coughed, desperately hoping he wouldn’t cough up blood.  
Through the walls he heard hunters yelling to one another. “Over here! Ready the Arrows.”  
Viggo readied his firesword. “Go. I'll hold them off until you're out.”  
Hiccup still supporting him, said. “No. I'm not gonna leave you.”  
Viggo put his hand Hiccup’s shoulder. “Hiccup, you're more ruthless than you realize. I know you will defeat Krogan and Johann.” The scarred man handed Hiccup The Accomplice. “Now go.” the Viking nodded and ran off with his dragon. “You too dragon, get out of here.” The skrill refused to leave flaring out its wings. “Suit yourself.”  
The skrill opened its mouth and started doing something the (former) dragon hunter had never seen before.  
Realizing what was about to happen he dove behind a rock, his back screaming in agony. There was a huge explosion of white light, and Viggo knew no more.

 

Viggo bolted upright, sweat dripping down his face.  
He started panicking when he couldn’t see out of his left eye. The scarred man reached for his eye expecting blood to come flooding out of it, but instead was met with the matted texture of the left side of his face. Then he remembered, he was blind in that eye, as a result of the very nightmare he had just woken up from.  
Viggo turned over, hoping, that he would be able to get back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become a little more interesting.

Being dead was kind of nice, at least people thinking you were dead was.  
On one hand, no one harassed you, no one ran around screaming that you had to be thrown in a cell on Outcast Island, and you couldn’t be traced, no matter what you did.  
On the other hand, you couldn’t go anywhere without a cloak on, you couldn’t really leave the house much, and you often had a hard time talking to people.  
It was also rather lonely, not that Viggo would ever admit it. It was especially lonely when the only friend you could talk to had died saving your life, not that a skrill could talk.  
Viggo looked in the mirror, inspecting the jagged scar covering the left side of his face. Running his fingers over it evoked the memories of when he had gotten that scar, along with the regrets, pain and, fear that came with it.   
It was his fault that he was “dead”. He had made a great error, yet this was one he did not regret. Viggo had considered dragons equals, something that a certain Hiccup Haddock the third had not seen nor expected from him. That, was his downfall. Oh how Hiccup had hated Viggo, he had loathed Viggo with all of his being. At least until the red oleander.  
Surprisingly, Viggo did not feel the same way at all. He rather liked the viking and at the time of his villainy, believed him a quite worthy adversary.

 

Viggo drew a breath to compose himself, thinking about these thing only made it worse. he turned away from the mirror, put on his cloak, and walked outside to his boat.  
He put up the sail and set for The Northern Markets, the place where he could wear his cloak and not be bothered. Viggo didn’t understand why exactly he wanted to remain dead, but nonetheless he did.  
So Viggo skulked around The Northern Market, hoping to find something to occupy the days. It had only been six months since his “death” and he was already bored, he tried not to think of what would happen in the remaining years if he did not find something to do.  
The boat came to rest at the dock; Viggo jumped off, tied his boat the dock, and checked his coin purse.  
Upon arriving at the market he wove in and out of the stalls stopping only to study a gronckle iron halberd.  
When the sun was directly overhead, Viggo purchased a yak chop and some bread. As he was walking through the market, eating his food Viggo heard the sound of a baby dragon’s cries.  
He rounded a corner and saw a cage with a baby stormcutter in it. When Viggo approached the crate, he noticed that the dragon had shining scales that resembled white gems.  
He had heard of this mutation before but he had never seen himself.  
“Come and look, at this one of a kind baby stormcutter!”  
Viggo turned around and saw a hawker shouting at the market, advertising that she had captured the rare dragon and the fact that she was selling it.  
“You’ll never see another one like it!”  
Viggo paused.  
“And for the minimum price of five gold coins you can have this dragon your collection!”  
Viggo fingered his coin purse, thinking.  
“Come on, do I have a bu-”  
“I’ll buy it!” Viggo shouted out. “I’ll pay ten gold coins!”  
The hawker looked pleased, and was about to give it to him when a voice that sounded very familiar to the scarred man rang out across the market.  
“I’ll pay twenty!”  
He twisted his around and and saw…..Hiccup. Ugh, why today, why not any day except this one. Hiccup most likely thought he was a dragon hunter or something, he was wearing a cloak but that didn’t stop him from seeming like a dragon hunter.  
“Thirty!” Viggo retaliated; he really needed the companionship this dragon could offer.  
“Thirty-five!” said Hiccup frowning.  
Viggo looked in his coin purse, considering his gold.  
“Forty-five!” he said.  
The viking shot him a glare and stalked away  
Viggo gave the hawker the gold, thanked her and took the cage containing the stormcutter.  
As he was walking back to his boat holding the cage, The one-legged viking stepped in front of him. Uh oh, it had been a bad idea to draw so much attention to himself, Especially with Hiccup around.  
“What are you doing?!” said the viking angrily.  
“Walking back to my ship.” he responded calmly, taking care to speak differently than he normally did.   
“I mean with the dragon!”  
“Taking her back to my boat.”  
“Why do you want her!?” Hiccups eyes flashed, Viggo knew he was going to have a hard time getting out of this one. Plus he had a dragon to take care of now and he really needed to get home.  
“Let’s just say I have need of her.” staying calm was a little harder than normal in this situation.  
“Who are you anyways!?”  
“No one of consequence.”  
Hiccup growled. he was obviously furious. But he took a deep breath to calm himself.  
“Look, I will give you two options. Can either tell me who you are, or what you’re going to do with that dragon.”  
Viggo smiled, amused. Just like Hiccup to think he could right the world’s every wrong.  
“It’s really none of your business, but I’ll be gracious and tell you what I want with the dragon.”  
Hiccup looked surprised, but he nodded.  
“Go on.”  
“I bought the dragon for two reasons. One, I wanted to save her from whatever horrors the dragon hunters would have subjected her to.” as he said this Viggo started walking back to his ship, stopping just before stepping onto the boat.  
“And two, I needed companionship.”  
Viggo stepped on the boat and turned around. Still standing on the dock, Hiccup cocked his head.  
“Maybe we should talk some more.” he said cautiously.  
Viggo chuckled.  
“I’m afraid that’s just not possible.” he said amused.  
Hiccup looked confused. “Why?”  
“Because, I’m dead.” And with that Viggo sailed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: It was a pain in the ass to write the flashbacks, so i got a little lazy and they are probably not very good.  
> Fun Fact: I know that Viggo is older than hiccup, so don't give me shit about how the ship is wrong. once you are twenty you have the freedom of choosing whomever you love, no matter the age.  
> Fun Fact: I had to take some creative license with the flashbacks  
> Fun Fact the baby Dragons name will be Aura.  
> Fun Fact: I will try to update every thursday, but that will probably not happen. sorry.  
> Fun Fact: Feedback is appreciated


	3. A Stitch in Time, Saves Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wait and see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will actually try to post every wednesday, instead of on thursdays.  
> also the chapters should vary in length.

(one year and six months later)

When Viggo woke up something felt different. Sleeping curled up in Aura’s wings was something that he normally did; in fact his bed was now mostly used for storing stuff like his sketchbook, pencils, books and recent projects. So that couldn't be it.  
The scarred man stretched, yawned and slid down his dragon’s wings to the ground. The white beast dropped from her upside-down position and turned her head all the way around like an owl.  
Viggo scratched her chin and her head whipped back to its normal position.  
Aura gave him the Look, the look that said “I got you a treat, AND YOU HAVEN'T EATEN IT YET!”  
The scarred man laughed, he and Aura had a mutual agreement about “treats”. As long as they weren't regurgitated, then he would eat them.  
“All right, all right.” Viggo laughed again. Just like his dragon to go get him a “treat” during her nightly flight. “Where is it?” Looking immensely pleased with herself, the white beast went over to his desk and retrieved a large ice tail pike from underneath it. “You must've flown farther than usual last night girl” he took the large fish from her sharp teeth and put it on the table. “The islands where these fish live are very far from here indeed.”  
The scarred man pulled out a knife and started cutting up the ice tail pike, he then pulled out his cooking implements.  
Living on your own gave ample time to learn to do things one didn’t normally do, Viggo could now sew, cook, and had some basic house building skills. Learning these skills not only passed the time, but were also fairly important for life on his own.  
He decided to make a stir fry, putting half of the cut up fish into Auras dish, Viggo then put the rest of the fish into his pan and started stir frying.

When it was finished he sat down at his table to eat. As he ate, he pondered that strange feeling he had had when he woke up, the   
The feeling he still had. What was it, why was it, and why couldn’t he understand what this feeling was.  
Viggo pushed his empty plate away; he would clean it up later. Right now, he felt like like flying.  
Aura cocked her head at him with the corners of her eyes drooping, and nudged him. He patted her, and mounted her back. “It’s okay Aura.” as he said this, the scarred man rested his chin on the top of the beast’s crest. “I’m fine.” he understood his friend’s worry; it was not like him to just leave a mess. Viggo was a tidy man, and leaving a mess for him usually meant he wasn’t feeling well, whether or not it was physical or emotional.  
He rubbed her cheek, then gently guided her to the door, Viggo slid of her back and pulled the lever to open the double doors. The design and technology of his hut was mainly based the inventions of Hiccup, the viking was quit smart, building things like the firesword and platforms on huts for dragons, so Viggo, being the man he was, had “borrowed” the idea from Hiccup.   
The scarred man jumped back onto his dragon. the white beast walked onto the platform, her claws scraping and scratching on the wooden platform. then she took off.

As they were soaring in and out of the clouds, Viggo spotted a dragon hunter ship.  
He hadn’t even known that dragon hunters were still something that existed anymore.  
All of a sudden one of the men on the ship shouted. “Dragon rider” the scarred man prepared to dodge a flurry of arrows, but was surprised to see the one who looked like they were in charge grabbed the man who had shouted by the collar and started yelling at him. The one in charge looked vaguely familiar, he supposed that was to be expected, he had once been in charge of a similar ship and was bound to see some familiar faces.  
Viggo was about to fly away, but instead made a rash, unviggolike, and very instinctive decision.  
The scarred man directed Aura down and they landed on the boat’s prow, the vibration of their landing shook down the hull of the ship, despite it not actually doing much, Viggo’s eyes were drawn towards the sail, shivering in the wind. The one in charge turned towards him and Viggo understood why he was so familiar, he should be. Because standing right before him was his supposedly dead brother, Ryker Grimborn.  
The scarred man’s eyes widened, and his mouth, of its own volition broke into huge grin. Only the fact that he was concerned about his brother’s reaction stopped him from leaping forward to hug him.

But he looked very different from the Ryker that Viggo knew, running down his scalp, starting at his right eye and running all the way down to his left ear was a huge scar. But the most notable difference was when Ryker started towards him, he doubled over and started coughing, and coughing, it went on for a good thirty seconds before he could stand straight again.  
Viggo slid of Aura and slowly walked towards his brother. “Are you ok?” he asked.  
Suddenly Ryker ran forward and grabbed Viggo by his collar.  
The scarred man thought that perhaps his brother had been faking it, but when he listened, he could hear his brother wheezing.  
“Look.” said the dragon hunter, his rough accent surprisingly comforting to Viggo’s ears. “I don’t know which of the dragon riders you are, but you probably have some information that can help us find what we’re looking for.”  
It was then the scarred man realized he was still wearing his cloak and mouth mask, the hood shaded his eyes and covered the most recognizable part of his face, the scar.  
Aura growled and prepared to pounce on his brother, but Viggo put his hand out to her to signal that he had the situation under control, and she warily sat down “That depends, what are you looking for?”  
Ryker grinned.  
“I’m looking for Viggo Grimborn, I’ve been to hundred places and each one of them says something different, he’s dead, he’s alive.” the dragon hunter frowned. “And I don’t know what to believe anymore! So I’m looking for him myself!”  
Viggo smiled, while he was being held in the air by his brother, and he himself was worried for Ryker’s health, this was quite amusing.  
“How about this?” the dragon hunter, frowned.  
“You put me down and I’ll tell you what I know?”  
Ryker grunted, but put the scarred man down.  
“Now talk” said the dragon hunter.  
Instead of talking, Viggo pulled his mask down and then, his hood.  
Ryker’ jaw dropped.  
Viggo laughed at the look on his brother’s face. Then, the dragon hunter punched him in the stomach.  
“That’s for trying to kill me.” he said smirking.  
“That’s fair” said the scarred man weakly, doubled over. But Aura didn’t consider it fair; the white beast jumped onto Ryker and sat on him.  
When Viggo stood up straight, he laughed again.  
“Off Aura.” he said, firmly but not unkindly. The stormcutter rolled her eyes and scrambled of the dragon hunter.  
“That beast is yours?” asked his brother, dusting himself off, as he got up. Viggo didn’t dignify that with a response, but instead covered his dragon’s ears and glared at Ryker.  
The dragon hunter chuckled.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
“Do you want to come back to my house?” said Viggo carefully. “It would require flying on Aura’s back.”  
The white dragon growled, and turned her back to Ryker.  
Ryker frowned, but nodded wordlessly.

Somehow, Viggo managed to get Aura to let Ryker ride her, the dragon hunter had dismissed the ship, and the brothers had set off.  
But on the ride back the scarred man transformed from the irrationally happy and playful man he had been on the ship, back to his calm and serious self.  
Viggo landed Aura on the roof of his house, and the white dragon crawled down the side of the wooden building and in the door.  
She knelt down and the riders slid off. After they were safely on the ground she went to her perch, grabbed it with her claws, hung upside down, and went to sleep.  
Viggo said nothing to his brother, instead he picked up the plate he had left on the table that morning and put it in his washing bin.  
Why did I even bring him here? He thought, he could feel his brother’s eyes boring into the back of his head. I’m obviously not comfortable having him where I live. And although I’ve come to respect him more since his “death” it doesn't feel like a lot has changed about our relationship.  
Viggo sighed.  
The scarred man went over to his table and sat down, motioning for his brother to do the same.  
Ryker opened his mouth to speak but Viggo beat him to it.  
“I apologize deeply, for attempting to kill you, and for the many other things I did to hurt you.”  
The dragon hunter smirked, but Viggo didn’t take the jest and the smirk faded.  
“And it appears that I have made another mistake. I am rather uncomfortable with having you in my hut, yet I invited you here.”  
Ryker got up and put his hand on the scarred man’s shoulder.  
“It’s okay little brother, I had to get used to being dead as well and then I had to get used to being alive again. But only when I was ready, take your time Viggo. Let me know when you’re ready to talk with me again.”  
Viggo smiled at his older brother gratefully. The dragon hunter nodded and walked out the door, but came in a second later.  
“In the meantime I’m going to need a ride back to my ship”  
Viggo nodded

The ride back to Ryker’s ship was a silent one and so was the ride back to Viggo’s hut.  
But on the way back he happened pass Berk, the island home of Hiccup Haddock.  
Then it hit him, this strange feeling that he had had all day, maybe his brother was right.  
Maybe, just maybe, he was ready to be alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: you thought this would be the chapter with the brother feels didn't you.  
> Fun fact: I don't like this chapter very much  
> Fun fact: Ryker is a better person now yay  
> Fun fact: I feel like Ryker is underrated


	4. There’s No Crying In Maces And Talons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something very surprising happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viggo/scarred man  
> Valka/vigilante  
> Astrid/the blonde  
> Hiccup/the viking  
> Ryker/the dragon hunter

Ryker’s footsteps echoed through the wooden corridor of the boat, making a strangled thumping noise.  
He stopped. In front of him was an ornate door, covered in a thick design, depicting a sword through a dragon’s skull.  
He pushed open the door, and stepped inside. The dragon hunter closed the door behind him, walked over to the chair, and instead of sitting, put his hand on the back of the chair.  
A rough voice came out of the shadows. “You’re late”  
Ryker replied, not missing a beat. “So I am”  
The dragon hunter could vaguely see the outline of a hulking man, wrapped in a thick cloak; Staring at apparently nothing, with his back to Ryker.  
When the man didn’t say anything, the dragon hunter took the initiative.  
“But I found him.”  
The shadowy figure’s shoulders rose slightly, and then jerked back down.  
“You did?”  
“Yes I did, Viggo is alive”  
The man turned his head to the side, revealing a hooked nose, from the movement of his face; Ryker could tell he was smiling.  
“What do you think of your brother, Ryker?”  
The dragon hunter took a startled step back, but answered nonetheless.  
“He’s weak” Ryker scowled. “He sees dragons as equals, when they are nothing more than beasts. And he is far too lenient with his enemies”  
The shadowed man turned to face the wall again.  
“Then continue with the plan Grimborn.”  
The dragon hunter turned and walked towards the door, and just as he was about to leave, the shadowy man spoke again.  
“And just to let you know, no one fails me twice.”  
Ryker frowned, nodded, and left.  
Just outside, he doubled over and started coughing.

With a soft thump, Aura’s talons landed on the cliff like island, a little ways away from the village.  
Viggo slid off his dragon, his feet silent on the moss and grass surrounding the village.  
“Stay here until I call you Aura” said the scarred man.  
The beast scowled but sat patiently, to wait for his dragon call.  
Viggo carefully snuck into the village, darting behind huts, all too aware that his cloak made of Aura’s shed scales reflected the light shining from the various torches around the Berk.  
The scarred man finally spotted the hut that Hiccup and his father shared. He quickly went around to the back door, and put his hand on the stationary door knob.  
“This is a terrible idea” he said to himself “you’re going to get yourself captured and put on Outcast Island.”  
But Viggo quietly opened the door and stepped inside.  
It was miracle the three people in the hut, in the very same room, all had their backs to him.  
So the scarred man closed the door, barely making a sound. He then pulled of his hood and mouth mask, and leaned against the wall.  
The scrawny figure was Hiccup (obviously) and he was hunched over a table that was haphazardly shoved onto a corner corner of the room, looking at a map or something.  
The second figure was Astrid, leaning over the table with Hiccup, radiating confidence.  
And the third figure was someone Viggo recognized from his dragon hunting days, Valka, she was simply standing there. Since when did she know Hiccup?  
A voice then brought the scarred man out of his thoughts”  
“Damn it!” Hiccup slammed his fist on the table. “All the evidence suggests that Drago is still out there! And we haven't seen hide nor hair of him!”  
Valka sighed, and looked at the viking.  
“It’s not your fault Hiccup, I’ve been tracking him for years and I still haven't found his home base”  
Hiccup looked at Astrid, then at Valka.  
“It’s worse that the one person who could help us, is dead!”  
Astrid’s head snapped towards the viking, her blonde hair whipped through the air behind her.  
“Viggo!” she said, shocked.  
The scarred man broke the silence that followed.  
“If I see him, I’ll let him know you’re looking for him.”  
The three whipped around, and saw Viggo, with varying responses.  
Hiccup just stared for a moment, his eyes wide, and arms at his side, Valka drew her staff, assumed an attack position, but she looked slightly surprised, Astrid’s eyes widened for a second, then she crossed her arms, and scowled.  
Hiccup blinked and put out his arm to hold the blonde and the vigilante back, then walked over to Viggo.  
“How, in Thor’s name, are you alive?”  
Viggo grinned.  
“It’s simple really. Back at Johann’s base, instead of me dying, the skrill gave its life for mine”  
Valka’s jaw dropped, and then she started forwards. (Obviously, she closed her mouth first)  
“What dragon would save your life?!” the vigilante held her staff to Viggo’s throat, although it wasn’t sharp, she was pushing close, so the scarred man decided to be careful.  
“Obviously the one that did, actually the two that did.”  
Before Valka could respond, Hiccup gasped.  
“It was you! You’re the man at The Northern Markets”  
Viggo raised his eyebrows.  
“Yes, it was me”  
The viking frowned.  
“Where is the baby dragon you bought?”  
Then his eyes traveled to the scarred man’s cloak.  
“You killed it and skinned it!”  
“No”  
“Then how did you get the cloak?!”  
“During shedding season”  
“Then where is the dragon?!”  
“Waiting for me outside the village”  
Hiccup frowned, and then looked at Valka. The vigilante rolled her eyes and removed the staff from the scarred man’s throat.  
“Take us to your dragon”  
Viggo shrugged and walked out the door, with the dragon riders following closely.  
He walked towards the spot where he had left Aura, and when he got there, his dragon was waiting. Just as he had told her to.  
Without waiting for him to draw nearer, the white beast bounded forward and crashed into him.  
“Get off me Aura!” the dragon just licked his face, completely ignoring him.  
Viggo pulled out his commanding voice.  
“Off, now.”  
Aura whined, but got off of him. The scarred man stood up and started rubbing the top of her head.  
The beast turned towards the three other people and started growling, Viggo rubbed her head and spoke gently to her.  
“It’s okay Aura, I trust them.”  
“Is that proof enough my dear Hiccup?” asked Viggo.  
Hiccup looked at him, his head cocked to the side.  
Astrid spoke up.  
“Look. Maybe he is all lovey dovey to dragons now, but he did terrible things in the past. We need to put him in a jail cell, and think about this, carefully.”  
Hiccup sighed and walked up to the scarred man.  
“Sorry Viggo, but I agree with her. You did a lot of terrible things, and something like this doesn't change much. If you want us to trust you, there’s still a long way to go.”  
Viggo nodded.  
“I understand, as long as Aura can come with me I’ll be quiet and compliant.”  
Hiccup looked at Astrid, then Valka. They both nodded. So did the viking.  
“Alright.”  
Hiccup grabbed Viggo’s arms, motioned for Aura to follow them, and started walking towards the center of the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the parts that are not specifically form viggo's point of view are in bold.  
> fun fact: i don't like this chapter very much either  
> fun fact: Hehehehe, fooled ya didn't I  
> Fun fact: okay, valka knows viggo because she has saved dragons from him when he was still a dragon hunter  
> Fun fact if you know who the shadowy man is, please keep your mouth shut. if everyone knows he is, tellme why so i can fix it


	5. News

Hi again guys^^  
thanks for sticking with me, but again i have bad news:(  
I'm losing motivation for this work, I promise to post the next chapter of Grim Born as soon as i finish writing it, but i don't think it'll be any time soon. sorry.  
but your support means the world to me.  
i'm losing motivation because i finally gained the motivation to write something else, i will update with the link as soon as it's published, but it's not a how to train your dragon work.....it's.......a steven universe work!(jazz hands)hehe.

but again thank you all for sticking with me, your support meant, and still does mean, everything.

love you all

Rose


End file.
